One of the problems associated with a manufacturing process is inventory tracking and management. A single electronic device includes a plurality of electronic components. It is important to track the various components that make up the device so that when a problem or failure occurs, it is easier to identify the problem and propose a solution in a timely fashion. Some of the ways to track the components include maintaining manual logs or providing bar codes. Manual logs are prone to errors and/or may be disparate due to differences in tracking standards employed.
Bar codes seem to address the disparity associated with the manual log by establishing a tracking standard. However, bar codes have a major disadvantage in that the bar codes have to be in the line-of-sight of a scanner in order to access the identification of each electronic component. As the device is already packaged with a plurality of components, it becomes increasingly difficult to track the various components with a bar code as some of the components may not be in the line-of-sight. One approach to address this issue is to maintain a database of components for each device during the manufacturing process and using the information provided by the database to address any problems or failures. Drawbacks to such an approach include the requirement to include the database of components with each device when shipped and the inability to make any changes to the components after they have been assembled within the device.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.